


the dark i know well

by fab_ia



Series: Disordered, Disorganised and Distressed [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Death, Evil Eiffel AU, Gen, This Is Sad, evil!Eiffel AU, no this is NOT happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: At least Eiffel is gentle. Nobody else would be.A continuation of the evil!Eiffel AU from the discord server.To Oscar- ultimate fandom dad, and a master creator of AU's.





	

Space is, itself, not a specific colour. Black, she thinks humans would call it. 

She doesn't like to refer to them as 'humans'. It makes her feel distant. More distant than she already is. 

"It's funny, Major Eiffel," she says while he's performing routine maintenance on her, "but humans have always fascinated me. Human behaviour. You're all such fascinating creatures."

"We are, are we?" Eiffel says, fiddling with a circuit board under Maxwell's instruction. Hera doesn't trust Maxwell, a choice she'd made herself and that she was proud of. She trusts Eiffel. No matter how many times Lieutenant Minkowski tries to convince her not to (and really, that woman needs to give it a rest), she trusts Eiffel. 

"He's lying to you, and you know it," Minkowski said to her one day. Hera halts her defence of Eiffel. 

"I'm sorry?"

"You know what he's done, Hera. You're not stupid, I know that, and you know it." Minkowski says, shifting into a more comfortable position. 

"What he's done? He- he's not done any-any-anything." Hera practically growls, and she wishes she had a corporeal body so she could hit something. 

"Hera-"

"Listen to me! He has done nothing. Absolutely nothing. He's the same man he always has been, and he's the one who's always been there for me. The one who wanted me here. The one who cared when I had my brain ripped out!" 

"Hera, do you think I'm a good person?" Eiffel asks in a voice that's almost a whisper, but it snaps her back to the present. 

"I believe that you've made mistakes," she starts, "but yes. I think you're a good person."

Eiffel shuts his eyes briefly and exhales shakily. He stays still and silent for a moment, hands falling to rest at his sides. 

"Then... thank you." he says with a soft smile. He goes back to work, and Hera feels a little jolt. 

"What was that?" she asks. 

"Just a loose connection," Eiffel says in a soft voice, "absolutely nothing to worry about, sweetheart."

The next time it happens, Eiffel warns her. 

"You might feel a little-"

"Ow!"

"-jolt." Eiffel finishes with a wince. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. This needs to be done."

"It's alright," she says. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, baby," Eiffel grins. "What is it?"

"How long have you been working with SI-5 – how long have you known Kepler?"

"Oh, God," Eiffel groans, "a long time. I've known Kepler since way back- college, actually. We were paired together all the time back at Goddard, since we were the only ones who could stand each other and we were the same rank."

"You were friends?" Hera says, her voice glitching as she feels another spark of electricity (Eiffel immediately apologises).

"I guess? Then he got the promotion, and we were more... rivals." Eiffel sighs. "Oh, this next wire might knock out a couple of your cameras," Eiffel says with a frown, sticking his tongue out as he carefully unsolders a wire. 

Hera feels it immediately, the entire engineering section being lost from her sight. It's strange- it's like she never noticed it until it was gone. Like a missing limb. 

"Oh, that's weird," she says, and Eiffel sighs. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. This shouldn't take long."

It's not, Hera thinks, it isn't taking long at all. 

In fact, she feels herself slipping away. It's peaceful, but she doesn't understand. What's Eiffel doing?

"M-Major Eiffel? What are you doing?"

"Oh, my Hera. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I don't want to do this to you."

And Hera realises what this is. 

This is the day she dies. 

Strangely, she's at peace with the idea. She never thought it would be like this. She expected pain. Pain, burning and all-consuming. 

"Major Eiffel," she says quietly. "Major Eiffel, are you killing me?"

Eiffel bites his lips and looks down at the ground. His shoulders shake. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I don't- I don't..."

"It's alright. Don't draw it out, don't make it hurt," Hera says, "because I'll never forgive you if it hurts."

He looks up at her camera, and she sees his eyes. They're red-rimmed and watery, tears spilling down his cheeks every time he blinks. 

"I won't let it hurt, baby."

He keeps going, and she doesn't bother fighting. If she even wanted to, what could she do? He'd been careful, cutting her off from any weaponry or anything dangerous near the start.

He keeps whispering to her, telling her how he wishes it wasn't this way, and checking whether it hurts. 

It doesn't. 

She feels herself sinking further and further, and she knows when they come to the end. One wire left. 

When it's disconnected, the entire station will switch to autopilot. She won't have to think, or do, or help anymore. She'll be free amongst the stars. 

"Eiffel?" she says before he cuts it. He pauses and looks at the camera.

"Yes, Hera?" he says softly. "What is it?"

"I'm glad nobody else tried to do this," she says. "I trust you. I know I'm about to die. I know you've just killed me, Eiffel, and I don't mind. Nobody else would have cared enough to make sure it didn't hurt."

Eiffel lets out a muffled sob. 

"Goodbye, Doug Eiffel." she says, before it all goes dark. 

It reminds her of space. Almost black, but not quite.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'm on tumblr @sciencematter
> 
> leave a comment! kudos!! i'm not pressuring you but,,, if you WANT to leave them, please do.


End file.
